I Know What You Did Last Night
by everlovingdeer
Summary: "What time did you get back to our dorm?" Lainey probed. Barely a whisper, I admitted, "This morning." I peeked up at my friends from under my lashes, watching the slow smirk that slid over Eien's face and to my horror, Lainey teasingly oohed and nudged my shoe with hers. "Don't," I hissed. "I can't remember what happened last night – at all."
1. I Know What You Did Last Night

Every weekend I promised myself that I wouldn't do it, that I wouldn't go with Yamada and Cardinal to whatever party was being held by whatever house. As always, my protests fell on deaf ears and there was always some excuse that managed to get me out of Ravenclaw Tower (or my dorm if Ravenclaw was the house holding the party) and this week Eien had reminded me that we had promised to help him get over his girlfriend. Merlin, Yamada had the most lethal puppy eyes I knew. And so here I was on Sunday morning, unable to open my eyes because of the headache pounding behind my eyes. I had no idea if it was a hangover or was it caused by the excessive noise from last night?

Risking infinite amounts of pain, I peeked an eye open and instantly wanted to groan and roll over again. With eyes still closed, I reached for the potion vial I wore on a chain around my neck – a small hangover potion I'd had the sense to bring with me. Uncorking the vial, I drained it in one go and remained face first in the pillow until it started to take effect. When the relief, slow to start, swept through me, I finally looked up and around the dorm room. My eyes instantly lingered on the horrific mess on the floor –

There was absolutely no way that this was the fifth year Ravenclaw girl's dorm. Our room was never this messy.

I sat up abruptly, pushing my hair out of my face and thought quickly. My eyes scanned across the room and lingered with daunting horror on the Gryffindor colours splashed all across the room. There was no way – surely there was no way that …

Holding in my horrified gasp, I burrowed my face into my hands and tried not to groan. Instead, I tried to think rationally. As rationally as someone recovering from a hangover could. Before I could plot an escape because Rowena , did I need to escape, I need to figure out where I was and _what _had happened. Peeking between my fingers, I searched the other occupied beds and realised with mounting terror that I knew who they were – Black, Lupin, Pettigrew and Longbottom. Meaning, meaning that I was in _Potter's _bed.

"Oh god," I whimpered silently when my suspicion was confirmed by the glasses that rested on the nearest bedside table.

Clutching the duvet against my chest, I reached out a hand to the other side of the mattress, searching it for residual body heat. But Merlin, these beds were so small that I had no way of knowing if the heat was from me or not. And I couldn't remember _anything_ from last night. Maybe, maybe Eien and Lainey knew something? But if they didn't know, did I really want to share this with them? Especially when I already knew the outcome of telling Lainey who was too loose-lipped to be trusted with this? And then there was Eien who wouldn't mean to, but he'd accidentally tell someone. Rowena's wrath, this was just too much.

Rationally – I had to think _rationally_.

Lifting the duvet, I peeked down and to my relief I was completely clothed.

_Not that it meant anything, _a traitorous voice in the back of my mind reminded me. _Whose to say I didn't get dressed after or even that I'd still been clothed when _–

Forcing the thoughts aside, I continued to gather my bearings. There was no point in waiting in this dorm room while I tried to piece together whatever nonsensical puzzle pieces I remembered from last night. The longer I spent in here the longer I was courting disaster. The very last thing I needed was for one of Potter's dormmates to wake up and see me.

_Potter of all people!_

Pushing the duvet away from me, I swung my legs over the edge of the mattress and found my shoes resting beside the bedside table. I slipped them on, repeatedly scanning the room for any sign of the Gryffindors nearing wakefulness. Rising from the bed, I held my breath when the floorboards creaked slightly under me. Eyes darting between the four other beds, I breathed easier when I realised, they were still sleeping.

I walked slowly, perhaps far slower than necessary, toward the door, but I wanted to make as little noise as possible. Just the idea of one of these boys waking up and catching me midway through my walk of shame –

No! This was not a walk of shame because I hadn't done anything to be ashamed of. Right? Merlin, I needed to recover my memories from last night to see just what happened between Potter and me.

Once I'd made it out of their dorm and shut the door behind me, I practically ran down the stairs. But just before I reached the common room, I stilled, peering out and around at the people that hadn't managed to make it to their dorms last night and had instead chosen to sleep in the common room. Thankfully no one was awake.

I was carefully through the room, making sure I didn't accidentally brush against the people who littered the floor on their makeshift beds. Reaching the entrance, I rushed out of the common room and into the corridor. Fleeing in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower, I ignored the Fat Lady who called out after me that I wasn't a Gryffindor. Now that I was safely out of Gryffindor territory, I pushed my legs so fast that they burned and ignored the portraits that repeatedly called out for me to slow down. I didn't even care about running into a teacher – it was certainly too early for that anyway.

Entering the safety of the Ravenclaw common room, I breathed out shakily. Now what was I supposed to do? There was only one person beside myself who would actually know what happened between us last night and I dreaded talking to him about it. Although – did I have to talk to him about it? Couldn't I just live my life oblivious to whatever the truth was?

Oh, who was I kidding, of course I couldn't.

* * *

Even without needing it pointed out to me, I knew that I was behaving strangely. I wasn't the sort of person that picked at my food during breakfast because I was so lost in my thoughts, I wasn't the sort of friend that wouldn't listen to my friends as they talked whilst they were in the midst of bearing their latest troubles to me. But surely this single instance of a change in my behaviour was understandable. I wasn't trying to be rude, not on purpose; I was just trying to force myself to remember what had happened during the party. Rowena, I needed to _stop _going to these bloody parties.

"Alright," Lainey said abruptly, reaching forward and snagging the spoon that I'd been randomly stirring my cereal with. I started, looking up at her with wide eyes. "What is going on?"

"Huh?" I said, sounding very un-Ravenclaw.

"You're obviously freaking out about something," Eien pointed out, briefly looking up from his bowl of porridge. "It's not the sort of stressing out that you do in when exam season is here, so what is it?"

"It's nothing," I insisted, snagging my spoon from Lainey . It would be so easy to ask them if they had some inkling of what happened between me and Potter – but what was I going to do if they confirmed by suspicions?

Lainey nudged Eien with her elbow and just like that, both of my dearest friends abandoned their breakfasts. Instead, they turned their attention to me and Eien crossed his arms and propped them on the table. Resolutely avoiding their eyes, I turned once more to my cereal.

"What time did you get back to our dorm?" Lainey probed. "I got back before you and when I woke up you were already awake?"

Answering would bring more trouble, I knew that. But not answering would bring even _more _trouble. Refusing to answer would have Lainey and Eien trailing after me all day to find out what was bugging me because I didn't keep secrets from then. So, if I _was _hiding something, it must've been a catastrophe that was going to wipe out all life on earth.

Barely a whisper, I admitted, "This morning."

I peeked up at my friends from under my lashes, watching the slow smirk that slid over Eien's face and to my horror, Lainey teasingly oohed and nudged my shoe with hers.

"Don't," I hissed, realising how much attention we were getting from those around us. Leaning forward, I shook my head and waited until Lainey fell silent, sharing yet another look with Eien. "I can't remember what happened last night – at all."

"Nothing? You remember _nothing?_" Lainey checked and when I nodded, she uncertainly twirled a strand of hair around her finger. My eyes settled on the gesture, recognising her tell – she knew something. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she murmured, "The last thing I saw, James Potter was leading you up towards the dorms."

"And you did _nothing_?" Eien turned accusingly toward Lainey who avoided his eyes. " How did you not notice how drunk she was? She can't remember anything – that's never happened before and you let her walk upstairs with some boy?"

Lainey gnawed on her lip, "_Listen_ –"

"No," Eien cut her off loudly. Realising that more people had turned to look at us, he cast a fierce glare around the table until everyone had looked away. And then, once we had no listeners, he turned heatedly toward Lainey, "If he took advantage of her –"

"I don't think he's that sort of person," I cut in quickly before Eien could grow more angry. Lainey, relieved that I was interceding nodded her enthusiastic agreement. "Come on Yamada, surely you don't think Potter would do that?"

"Alright, fine." He sighed, rubbing at his temple as if _he _was getting stressed. "But what if he was drunk as well." Then – he lowered his voice and said pointedly, "What if you were both too drunk to use protection? What then? What if you're carrying the new Potter inside you?"

"_Stop!" _I said sharply, too horrified at the idea of it. "Rowena, I hadn't even thought about that."

Breathing out sharply, I mentally made a note to visit the matron because surely, she had something that could stop me from getting pregnant. If anything _had _happened, that was. Rowena, this was all one big mess. With another irritated sigh, I cut out Eien and Lainey's squabbling over how Lainey could let me follow Potter, and instead looked toward the Gryffindor table with a scowl. I was certain that bloody Potter would know the truth and – _and he was walking this way._

Holding back my complaints at his approach, I silently pleaded that he _wasn't _coming toward me and instead looked down at my forgotten bowl of cereal. Please walk past, please walk past.

Please … Walk… Past –

"Truang," he called out my surname when he was close enough and I struggled not to groan. Lifting my head, I watched his approach with daunting anxiety and threw my friends a pointed look when Eien began to outright glare at the Gryffindor. What I wouldn't give to be able to hide away right now.

When he got close enough, Potter stopped before me and offered me a smile. Unable to stop myself, my eyes looked him over in search of a sign of _something _– whether it was tired eyes from a hangover or even the horrifying presence of a hickey. Nothing, there was nothing. But then of course glamour charms _did _exist.

Potter sat down on the Ravenclaw bench beside me, sitting the wrong way with his back to my friends. He continued to smile softly at me and I struggled to return it but I did, eventually.

"So," he started slowly, searching my face, "has your hangover gone?"

Nodding slowly, I said, "Yeah, thanks to a hangover potion."

"Alright good," he said reaching out as if to pat my shoulder. I eyed his approaching hand with distrust and seeing this, Potter frowned but relented, moving away. "I – I should get going."

"Ok," I said simply, watching him stand and head back to his table. Even if he did throw one final glance at me from over his shoulder.

"What do you think?" I asked, turning and looking between my friends. "Do you think anything happened last night?"

"It's hard to say," Lainey murmured, looking back at Potter who was now seated at the Gryffindor table and talking to his friends.

"Oh, _I don't know_," I complained, burrowing my face in my hands again.

* * *

I was terrified, absolutely _terrified _of going to the matron and asking her to run a pregnancy test on me. Not only because I had no idea what I'd do if I _was _pregnant – my instant thought was to undo it but if I was in that situation, would I really do that? I really couldn't be too sure. There was also the lingering possibility of one of the students in the hospital wing overhearing my request and becoming far too nosey and spreading the information around. What would I do if the entire school found out that I was pregnant? Or alternatively, if they found out that there was a possibility of me being pregnant – either way the entire castle would know that something had happened between me and someone. It wouldn't take long for the name Potter to circulate alongside my own. Even if I wasn't sure myself if something _did _happen.

As a makeshift solution, I headed straight for the library and toward the small but present section on sexual education. One of these few books would have the charm to detect pregnancy even a day after the … act had occurred. I was banking on it. And so here I was, looking through the sparse selection of books dedicated to sexual education and praying that no one saw me here. There was a reason that no one took these books out of the library.

Drawing out yet another book from the shelf, I flickered to the contents page. Only, at that very unfortunate moment, I heard male voices coming from the shelf behind – the Quidditch section. Acting quickly, I ducked further into the shelf and doing my best not to be seen. However, unable to help myself, I peered around the shelf to see who was on the other side – rationalising that I was doing it to see when they left.

Merlin, I really did have the most _horrendous _luck. Really, no one else would have as bad luck as I had because I was certain that no one else would find themselves being repeatedly near the very person they were trying to avoid. Maybe there was a charm or something I could use to increase my luck? I certainly needed it seeing how the Marauders (a dumb name if I'd ever heard one) were standing on the other side.

Perhaps I could slip away without drawing attention to myself? That would've been an option if I wasn't currently in a corner of the library and I didn't have to walk past them to get away. And it definitely would've been an option if I _hadn't _heard one of them say my name. Well now I simply couldn't leave – not when this might be a way for me to get some answers. So, I lingered, hoping that they wouldn't see me.

"You should've seen her this morning, Prongs," Black said teasingly, leaning against a bookshelf and addressing the Gryffindor who was searching the shelves for a book. "It took her forever to sneak out of our dorm, not wanting to be caught by anyone."

_He'd seen me! _I wasn't sure if I was more angry that I'd put in unnecessary effort not to wake them or annoyed that I'd been seen.

With a teasing smile, Black approached his best friend who pushed him away with a groan, "Just what did you get up to last night that Truang was in your bed?"

"Wait," Pettigrew piped up suddenly, "Truang was in our dorm?"

Lupin simply shook his head, watching as Potter pushed Black away with a grumble of, "Piss off, you tosser. Nothing happened."

Black, finding something funny, laughed deeply and that laughter managed to completely erase any relief I'd been feeling. "I forgot, you're not one to kiss and tell."

"He's telling the truth," Lupin finally spoke up, rolling his eyes when Black looked suspiciously between Potter and him, as if believing them to be keeping a secret from him.

"And how exactly do you know that, Moony?"

"Since when did you become a gossiping second year?" Potter finally asked, turning away from the shelf towards Black. "If you're dying to know – I asked Remus to help me walk Truang upstairs. She was completely off her face and could barely walk. Did you really think I'd do something to her? In that state?"

"Well no," Black accepted at last. I breathed out a sigh of relief – nothing had happened. Now I didn't have to worry about not remembering and certainly not about pregnancy of all things. Still, I lingered, curious now to hear the full story. "I just thought that given your _thing _for her, you might've kissed her goodnight or something equally cheesy."

His thing – his _thing? _I waited with bated breath, for Potter to assure Black that he didn't have a thing for me. Because, how could he? I mean, I'd never noticed any signs of his thing and –

"Doesn't matter, I wasn't going to take advantage," he said firmly. He hadn't denied it, I realised with a start. "I was just going to let her sleep it off until the party died down and then her friends could take her back but I couldn't wake her."

"He didn't want to wake her," Lupin cut in with a scoff, ribbing Potter who scoffed once more. "Scoff all you want James, I was there."

"Whatever," Potter grumbled again and I took that as a sign to turn away.

But still, I had to wait until the Gryffindors had finished doing whatever they were doing because Merlin knew they weren't looking for Quidditch books. Well, Potter was the only one searching the shelves. Just how long was I going to have to wait here? And perhaps I needed to thank Potter as well for looking out for me because I must've been some sort of state. As for his … thing, I could think about it later. When I wasn't waiting for them to leave so I could get to Potions – which I just happened to share with them. Bloody hell.

The Gryffindors took their time in the Quidditch section, talking about all sorts of rubbish as I continued to anxiously keep track of time. Thankfully, five minutes before the next lesson was to start, they headed out and I waited a few moments longer before running out of the library. Ignoring the infuriated call of the librarian, I took all the shortcuts I knew of to make sure I got to class on time. Once I arrived at the Potions dungeon, I took my time to head into the room. I continued to hover on the outside of the classroom, wondering how I'd find out if the marauders were inside or not. After having overheard their conversation in the library just minutes ago, I really didn't want to walk in and past Potter because I wasn't sure I'd be able to play it cool.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lainey asked, having rounded the corner and found me standing by the door to the classroom. "Why don't you go in already?"

"Clearly she was waiting for us," Eien said as if the answer was obvious and I didn't tell him that he was wrong and that I was instead trying to work out if Potter and his friends were inside. Approaching my side, Eien looped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me in after him, regardless of how firmly I planted my feet.

When we did enter the classroom, my eyes instantly went to our table in front of mine and found it thankfully empty. Two of the four seats, usually occupied by Lupin and Potter were thankfully empty. Walking easier now, I elbowed Eien away and took my usual seat. Lainey shoved past Eien who was in the midst of arguing with his desk mate about the unfair amount of space he was taking up and joined me at our table. I listened to her as she talked about how she was certain that she had ruined her potions essay and Slughorn was going to be disappointed. But rather than give her advice – because until she'd gotten all she needed to say out, she wouldn't listen to my advice – my eyes lingered on the doorway where eventually, with seconds to spare before the start of the lesson, the four Gryffindors walked into the room.

Potter walked with Lupin at his side, chatting about something and I lowered my head, not wanting to get caught in my surveillance and certainly not wanting to find myself pulled into an awkward conversation. The two settled into their seats in front of us and the lesson began. When Slughorn started his lesson, I did my very best to pay attention to what he was saying. But it was futile. My eyes continued to stray to Potter who repeatedly rolled his neck and at one point even brought his hand up to rub it. Realising that I was going to continue to struggle to pay attention, I charmed my quill to take notes for me.

"I told you," Lupin started so quietly that anyone on a different table wouldn't have heard him. But I was close enough to hear him. He watched Potter from the corner of his eye. "I told you that you shouldn't have slept on the sofa, that you were too tall for it. Why didn't you just bunk with one of us? Now you've gone and gotten a crick on your neck."

"It's fine," Potter insisted, rolling his neck as if it would help. "It'll sort itself out eventually."

And then, when Slughorn clapped his hands, my attention was diverted and their conversation ended. I took a moment to realise that everyone was heading out to gather their potions ingredients. Scanning the blackboard to find the potion we were meant to be brewing, I turned the right page in my textbook. Searching the list of ingredients, I wrote a quick list down on a spare piece of parchment and headed off to find the right supplies.

Whilst most of the class crowded around one desk to get their pestle and mortar, I headed toward the ingredients desk and gathered the right quantity of ginger root and Scarab Beetles. Reaching for the Armadillo Bile, I apologised instantly when I got in the way of someone else reaching for it. Lifting my eyes, I faltered for a moment but gestured anyway for Potter to take it first.

"Thanks," he said slowly, holding my eyes for a moment before looking away and measuring out the amount he needed.

"Um no," I said eventually, "I need to thank you."

"What for?" With furrowed brows, he considered me before handing me the Armadillo Bile.

"Last night."

"_Ah_."

"Thanks for lending me your bed, Potter." I made sure to speak lowly, not wanting anyone around us to overhear. "You must have slept really uncomfortably last night."

"Oh, no." He shook his head with eyes wide with how earnestly he was trying to convince me. "I wasn't."

"Don't lie Potter – it doesn't suit you." Before he could try to lie once more, I offered him a soft smile, "You've been massaging your neck throughout the lesson."

"I guess you caught me then." With a sheepish smile, he brought a hand up to his neck. Only, realising I was watching him, he lowered it slowly back to his side and I couldn't help but laugh. "It wasn't a bother, honest."

"That's sweet, but I'm sure it's a lie." Clutching the Armadillo Bile, I hesitated before saying, "Let me make up for it, for inconveniencing you."

At first, he didn't believe me. But when I still didn't take my word back, his brows rose in surprise. Even still, he teased, "And just how are you going to do that?"

"I haven't thought that far," I admitted. "I guess, to make us truly even, you can inconvenience me when you want."

In the next moment, as I watched his smile grow and sharpen, I started to regret it. Everyone in the castle said that you did _not _want to owe one the marauders anything and in a sense, I had admitted that I owed him. Merlin, I could only wonder just what he'd ask of me.

"You're going to wind up regretting that," Potter said with a teasing wink, taking the potions ingredients I'd taken time to measure out and stealing them away before I could protest.

* * *

Only a few days later and I was already beginning to regret my offer. Potter was making a _real _effort to cause me some real inconvenience. Apparently, inconveniencing me in Potter's dictionary meant hovering around me and making me do the most annoying things. I'd lost count already of the number of times he'd 'ordered' me to join him on an expedition to the kitchens because he was hungry and he didn't fancy being alone. And, as I walked out of my final lesson of the day, and found the Gryffindor waiting for me. I was so unnerved and apprehensive at the sight of him that I actually stopped still, blocking the doorway for whoever wanted to get past me. It was only when I heard someone grumble behind me that I had the sense to step aside and prepared to walk past Potter with an irritated grumble. Perhaps I would've if Leaven hadn't approached me, catching up quickly. Dubiously eyeing my housemate, I did _not _appreciate the look on his face.

"What?" I asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Remember the house party tonight," he started, adjusting his hold on the textbooks he had cradled against his chest.

"Yes?" For a moment longer, he continued to beat around the bush and the unsettling feeling in my stomach had me wanting to decline right away. Distantly, I heard Potter give an impatient call of my name. "Get a move on Leaven."

"You're supposed to be in charge of the _drinks_," he said so pointedly that I scoffed.

"I never agreed to that."

He shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. "All you have to do is sneak out to Hogsmeade –"

"As if that's such a simple thing!" I hissed, lowering my voice when one of our Professors walked past. "I never agreed to it and I am _not _sneaking down into Hogsmeade – or the kitchens for that matter. Get someone else to do it because I am _not_."

"Then there'll be nothing to drink," Leaven complained as if it was my problem.

"No, there'll be nothing alcoholic. Merlin's beard, get one of the seventh years to do it and stop bugging me."

Thankfully, before Leaven could begin to protest, with his rapidly reddening face, Potter gave yet another call of my name and this time he approached me. His presence had Leaven moving away slightly and I was more than thankful for the Gryffindor's sudden appearance.

"What's going on here?" Potter asked, looking between me and my housemate. "I've been calling you for ages, now."

"House issues," Leaven explained, looking at Potter and waiting for the Gryffindor to take the hint and disappear on his way.

Not that the Gryffindor had enough tact to pick up on it. Or perhaps he _did _pick up on it and he simply didn't care. For once, I was actually grateful that he was so stubborn. Turning to look at Leaven once more, he said, "Listen, I need to borrow Traung and you can go and do whatever it was you needed."

"Wait," Leaven protested once more and I got the faintest idea that if _I _didn't head off to get the alcohol, he would have to. And Leaven was well-known to be the coward of Ravenclaw house.

"I have something I need her help with," Potter remained insistent, offering Leaven an encouraging smile as the other boy slowly started to accept his fate with burgeoning terror. "I need Traung's shoulder – my arm is hurting."

"Your _arm _is hurting," I cut in incredulously, despite knowing that Potter was doing his best to get me out of this.

"Yes, my arm." And then he was wrapping his supposedly hurting arm around my shoulder as if it was a natural solution. It wasn't even worth an eyeroll. "Seem that's much better."

He knew I didn't believe him, but he was staring so earnestly down at me that I shook my head with an incredulous laugh. Potter's face softened at the sound of my laughter and I found myself trailing off, looking at him with a newfound sense of … something. Realisation perhaps. All of his childish requests and matters of bugging me took on a new light. Especially when I considered his so called 'thing' for me. Leaven abruptly cleared his throat, reminding us both that he was there. I fidgeted for a more, uncomfortable with remembering that he was there and watching us but still unwilling to move away from the comfortable warmth of Potter's body against mine.

"You're still here, Leaven," Potter noted then, sounding like he wanted the other boy to disappear. Then again, so did I.

"Traung," Leaven said eyes on mine and ignoring the Gryffindor beside me. "We need you to sneak out and get the drinks."

Sighing, I asked, "Can't you get it yourself?"

"I'm in the middle of inconveniencing her," Potter said sounding a little smug, tightening his arm around my shoulder. Even when I elbowed him, he said laughingly, "She'd probably get caught anyway, do your house a favour and see to it yourself."

And then, before Leaven could protest again, we were walking away. When we rounded the corner, I actually shrugged out of Potter's arm. Not that I went far. He reached out for me once more, uncaring of all the eyes that were around us, and drawing me once more to his side. Wrapping his arm once more around my shoulder, he insisted, "My arm is killing me."

* * *

The party was fully underway; the Ravenclaw common room had been prepped for the sudden influx of people. All the tables and desks had been crammed into the dorm room of the seventh year boys and we'd made sure to conceal and protect the bookshelves from the partygoers. We'd learned quickly, at the beginning of the year, that we needed to protect the books when we'd woken up one day to find that someone, in their drunkenness, had defaced a couple of them. Of course, we'd managed to fix the mess but no one had anticipated the murder rampage the seventh year Prefects went on trying to find the culprit. It was better to be safe than sorry.

In the end, Leaven had buckled to peer pressure and been the one to get the drinks for the party. Keeping with his label as the most cowardly member of the house, he'd almost had a heart attack when we'd run into the Head Boy – a fellow Ravenclaw who'd gone to ensure that he didn't get caught. But he hadn't, and the drinks were flowing. Only for those of age – the Head Boy was rather strict about it.

I did one sweep of the common room, making sure no one was getting into too much trouble. But, having spied Eien and Lainey sucking face in the corner of the room, I needed a drink to wipe the memory from my mind. Approaching the drink's table and helping myself to my first glass, I protested instantly when it was snatched out of my hand.

"Hey," I protested, turning sharply to find Potter standing there. Without a word, he set the glass aside with raised brows. "Come on, I haven't had any."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be drinking if you want to remember what's happening tonight," he said pointedly, ignoring my scowl.

When I picked up my glass again, I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to try and take it away. This time, he didn't attempt it. "What exactly is going to happen tonight and why is it important that I remember it?"

He shrugged, glancing away from me and evading my question. "I just thought you'd keep away considering what happened last time."

"I don't normally get that drunk," I insisted, needing to assure him that I wasn't a lightweight, that I wasn't going to collapse after having one drink. From behind me, someone asked us to move away so they could reach the table. We moved away toward one of the lesser occupied spaces, continuing our conversation as we went, "Honestly, I'm not quite sure what happened."

"I could tell you if you'd like," he murmured darkly. For a moment, I studied him, wondering just why he'd suddenly started to speak like something had left an unpleasant taste in your mouth. "I'm surprised how many assholes ply girls with alcohol to get them to loosen up."

_That _had not been the answer I'd expected. Reaching out a hand, I hesitated for a moment before taking his in mine, hoping it would ease the frown on his face because it didn't suit him. And I certainly didn't have the words to calm him either. It worked, a little. I was sure that he was still internally complaining about smarmy behaviour of some people, but I was sure that his surprise had overtaken it. Potter's eyes searched mine out and I saw his lips form my name.

Glancing away for him, I took a quick swig of my drink and when I looked back to Potter once more, he was frowning again. Really, I didn't know _why _he was being so ridiculous about my drinking alcohol because he wasn't exactly known for his abstinence either.

"I just need some bravery," I murmured softly, and before he could ask me _why _I needed some bravery, I stepped closer to him.

Potter watched my approach, eyeing the space or rather the lack of space between us. And really, I needed more than one drink to get the courage I needed for this. Although, I wasn't sure why I needed the courage because I was fairly certain that he liked me. Because what else was the _thing _he had for me and his continual bugging me and –

As if he could hear my thoughts spiralling, Potter closed the space between us, leaning down toward me. He took my face in his hands, cradling it and then drawing me up toward him and kissing me. Really, it was a peck, something more befitting of second years. But it had me surprised, nonetheless.

Drawing back, not far but far enough, he warned, "You'd better remember this tomorrow."

"I will," I assured him.

It was enough, he leaned down once more. Although, just before he kissed me again, he assured me, "If you forget, I'll just have to remind you."


	2. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

_2 YEARS LATER_

Ravenclaw house was throwing a party, hastily prepared, in order to celebrate our house Quidditch team winning the match against Slytherin. Somehow, despite my protests that I wanted no part of the mad rush to gather everything needed for the party, I was recruited to get the drinks for the party. Merlin, I really didn't want to. But it seemed that everyone else had something they were responsible for and so I had to play my part or risk being ostracised by the other members of the house. This really was the last thing I needed.

Of course, I'd complied but I wasn't even planning on attending this party – I had applications I needed to complete before the end of this week. This really was the most impractical time to have been throwing a house party, I grumbled to myself as I walked through the castle on my way back to the Ravenclaw common room after a successful trip down to Hogsmeade. But now that I had to carry the drinks – concealed with the help of multiple spells, I continued to throw rather inconspicuous glances around the me. The last thing I needed was for one of the Professors to find me because I wasn't sure I'd be able to hide it from them. This was the sort of task that should have been given to Lainey. If she were in my place she'd be striding confidently through the school as if nothing was wrong. She certainly would never have prompted suspicion if she'd come across a Professor.

Someone called my name, loud enough to make me jump and _almost _make me drop the alcohol. I held on firm, controlling my heart and then turning to find James approaching me, looking like he had never seen anything funnier. I narrowed my eyes at him, unimpressed by the way his grin widened teasingly.

"Not funny Potter."

"I disagree," he insisted, approaching me and falling into step beside me. But my frown continued and he sighed exaggeratedly, wrapping an arm around me, "Come on, love, smile."

"Don't 'love' me." I tried as inconspicuously as possible to hide the bag full of alcohol behind my back. Of course, this was James and he was the last person I expected to take points away from me. But if he was in a mischievous mood – and he clearly was – I couldn't put anything past him. "Just what are you doing scaring me like that?"

"Well what are _you _doing being so easily scared?" he shot back. "The way you were behaving, a first year would've scared you."

"Nothing," I deflected, giving James an innocent smile – the sort of smile that I'd realised over the space of the last two years could get me out of any issues with him. He was rather easy to appease. Although, a conversation with Lupin had assured me that was only the case when it was _me _that was trying to appease him. James, knowing what I was doing, laughed but took my hand. Cradling it between both of his, James continued to lead me toward the Ravenclaw common room.

"What exactly were you planning on doing if you were caught by someone else?" he wondered aloud, glancing affectionally towards me.

"Probably cry and say we'd broken up and that's why I was so out of it."

"Don't even joke about that." Another thing I'd realised over the past two years, James liked to whine. And often. I kept myself from teasing him about it, knowing that he would really begin to whine then. "You don't have an inconspicuous bone in your body. Anyone would've realised that you were up to something. I guess I know not to involve you in any plans we have."

"Please don't," I agreed as we finally approached the common room. "I don't think my heart would take the stress of having to lie. Maybe I should rethink my choice of boyfriend – stress seems to follow you everywhere."

Leaving James to pout behind me, I answered the riddle and entered the common room where the final preparations for the party had been completed. The party had yet to begin, and there were very few members of the other houses here but it seemed it was beginning a little early. It seemed James was the only Gryffindor here as of yet, but I was certain that everything would kick up a notch pretty soon.

I approached the table, preparing to set out the drinks but found myself quickly apprehended by seemingly _every _person in the common room who'd come over to get a drink. Quickly making my way through the crowd of people, I stumbled slightly in my haste but thankfully James was there to catch me before I fell and made a fool of myself.

"I wasn't planning on attending this party," I confessed to James who answered me with a simple look that told me there was no way I was going to be able to head up to the safety of my dorm to complete those applications.

"You've been too stressed out lately, take a single day off," he cajoled, arms coming around me as we walked out of the way of the stampede of people who seemed intent on getting off their face. When it looked like I was going to say something, he leaned in to press a lingering kiss to the corner of my mouth. _Merlin, _I knew I shouldn't have told him that the action made me little weak at the knees. "Come on, spend some time with me."

"_Fine." _I said it as if it was a great pain. But before he could lead me away, I happened to spy a group of fourth years who were helping themselves to something they should _not _have been drinking. "James – wait, stop pulling me away – we need to go and get them to stop. _James."_

"Let them enjoy themselves," he insisted with a laugh that I didn't appreciate. "You can enjoy yourself with me."


End file.
